Kannaduki Iku
|colorlight = |font-color = #FFF |kanji = 神無月 郁 |romaji = Kannadzuki Iku |nicknames = Ikkun (いっくん) |seiyuu = |Text=Ono Kensho (小野 賢章)}} |producer = |Text=takamatt}} |gender = Male |age = 18 years old |birthday = October 21th |height = 172 cm |blood type = O |agency = Tsukino Talent Production |unit = |Text='Procellarum'}} |partner = |Link=Minaduki Rui}} (Juniors Group 2) |fanclub = athletic |image gallery = Yes }} |Text='Kannaduki Iku'}} is the male representative for the month of October. He is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and is a member of the unit |Text=Procellarum}}. His producer is |Text=takamatt}}, and he is voiced by |Text=Ono Kensho}}. Appearance Iku is a fair-skinned young male with short brown hair and brown eyes. Initially one of the shortest among the 12 idols, he, together with |Text=Six Gravity}}'s |Text=Kisaragi Koi}}, have experienced the greatest height increase since their debut.Kannaduki Iku Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Personality Iku is lively, and athletic, preferring to be constantly in motion compared to staying still. He is the type who always looks forward and remains aware of those around him. He also exudes a natural aura of masculinity.Tsukiuta. October: Kannaduki Iku Character Page Compared to the other idols, Iku comes from a comparatively normal family. He possess a normal type of common sense, making him and |Text=Haduki You}} the ones in charge of throwing retorts at his fellow idols' antics.Tsukiuta. October: Kannaduki Iku - "RUN BOY RUN", Track 4: ED (Mini Drama) Due to being the only member who decided to keep participating in clubs, as well as having to commute a lot, he ends up being very busy, but manages his time quite professionally. History Iku comes from a relatively normal family from Hyogo Prefecture, Japan. During the national athletic meet held in Tokyo, where he was due to participate in the track-and-field events, he had been scouted by a (questionable) producer.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter - Tweeted 24 May 2013, 10:34 AMTsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) Relationships |Text=Minaduki Rui}} Iku initially had a hard time trying to become closer to Rui, the two have become close friends, to the point where Rui now addresses Iku by his nickname, "Ikkun".Tsukiuta. October: Kannaduki Iku - "RUN BOY RUN", drama parts Discography |light = |image = RUN BOY RUN.png |producer = takamatt |character = Kannaduki Iku |link = RUN BOY RUN (CD) }} |light = |padm = 1% |padb = 0% |image = Childish flower.png |producer = Yuyoyuppe |character = Minaduki Rui & Kannaduki Iku |link = Childish flower (CD) }} |light = |padm = 1% |padb = 0% |image = Sing Together Forever.png |producer = takamatt |character = Kannaduki Iku & Minaduki Rui |link = Sing Together Forever (CD) }} |light = |image = ONE CHANCE?.png |producer = TsukinoP |character = Procellarum |link = ONE CHANCE? (CD) }} |light = |padm = 1% |padb = 0% |image = Yum-Yum!! Love!?.png |producer = takamatt |character = Kannaduki Iku & Ichisaki Reina |link = Yum-Yum!! Love!? (CD) }} |light = |image = Lost My God.png |producer = takamatt |character = Kannaduki Iku |link = Lost My God (CD) }} |light = |image = Shirotsuki.png |producer = Various |character = Procellarum |link = Shirotsuki (CD) }} Trivia *His given name, Iku (郁), literally translates to either "cultural progress" or "perfume". **It also pronounced the same way as the Japanese verb for "to go, move" (行く, iku). *His surname, Kannaduki (神無月, Kannadzuki), is the name of the tenth month of the lunar calendar. References |content= }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Procellarum Category:Kannaduki Iku